


An archaeologist and a Jedi walk into a bar.....

by sg_wonderland



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An archaeologist and a Jedi walk into a bar…</p>
            </blockquote>





	An archaeologist and a Jedi walk into a bar.....

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself fascinated by the ‘…walked into a bar….’ concept. Let us suppose that somewhere, sometime, there was a brief moment when the worlds of Stargate SG-1 and Star Wars gently bumped up against one another.

Leia stopped just inside the door when she felt familiar warmth touch her soul. Hand on her hip blaster, she quickly scanned the bar patrons; no one looked like a Jedi yet there was still a frisson, a feeling. Giving herself a moment, she fell into the deep calm that would allow her to focus. 

There, at the bar. Another touch and she zeroed in. She still lacked Luke’s fine discernment but she realized it wasn’t the Force but something was drawing her across the floor to insert herself beside the man. Taking a chance, holding her breath, she let her elbow gently bump his. And caught her breath at the flood of light that blinded her momentarily.

Frantically reaching for calm, she murmured an apology as she checked him out. Tall, although she acknowledged that she was in a rare position to judge height, messy brown hair, vividly blue eyes, he was dressed as one would expect a denizen of such a back-galaxy planet. In other words, he was in disguise.

Oh, well, as Han would say, in for a quarnot…. “Buy me a drink, stranger?” She murmured.

Startled, he turned toward her, his eyes a combination of wariness and disbelief. “Excuse me?”

She leaned toward him. “Order me a punyara, heavy on the yara, and I’ll grab us a table.” Leia rose and made her way to the only available booth, not in a corner but those always went first in these types of joints. Eyeing the other patrons, she waited to see his next move.

To her surprise, he walked over carrying two drinks. “To your health.” She tapped his glass with hers and took a sip. “So, you’re waiting for someone.”

“Maybe.” He winced as he tested his drink.

She smiled. “They tend to make them very strong here. Makes you forget what a dump you’re in.”

Inexplicably, a sweet smile danced briefly across his face. This guy was totally out of place here. “The atmosphere does lack a certain quality.”

There was something oddly compelling about his inner stillness. Leia could still feel the light within him, almost as if he would erupt into sunshine at any moment. Yet there was darkness on the edge, waiting to overtake him.

He made her think of Luke. So her voice was gentle as she said, “I’m waiting for someone, you’re waiting for someone. We wait together and try to keep our virtue intact.”

“Always a hardship for you, sweetheart.” A man slid into the booth, shoving into Leia, who smiled broadly as she made room for him.

“Who’s your friend?” Han eyed him suspiciously.

Leia’s eyes sparkled. “We decided not to exchange names, considering the….circumstances.”

“Smart move,” a sultry voice drew their attention. A long, lithe body, encased, barely, in black leather bent over the booth, giving everyone an up close look at a generous expanse of bosom. “As intriguing as I find this threesome, I’m forced to extract my boy from your esteemed presence. Come along, our train is on the verge of leaving the station.”

“Nice to meet you,” he called as he was towed toward the exit. The back exit. 

Leia noticed that Han’s weren’t the only eyes that glazed over as they followed the swaying hips all the way out of sight. “She was….” Words failed her.

Han pursed his lips as he took the stranger’s drink. “Wonder what she’s doing in this part of the galaxy?”

*  
He hadn’t shaved but dressed in BDUs and glasses, he was recognizably her Daniel. Teal’c was flying the al’kesh, Cameron and Sam were playing some sort of card game (not altogether friendly, Vala noticed) so they had the tiny galley to themselves. “So, darling tell me. How do you know Han Solo?”


End file.
